The Diary
by Goddess of Fire
Summary: This story is an h/h romance. This might be the first in a series. Please read and reveiw and be gentle. It is my first fic. Hope you like it.
1. The Diary

The Diary

A.N and Disclaimer: Okay I don't own anything except the plot. This is an H/H romance and if you don't like it that way too bad HA HA HA HA HA! This is rated G because nothing really happens (nothing romantic at least). Also please review because if I get a lot of positive ones I will add a sequel and flames are totally not cool (hey that's a joke) :: readers laugh::! Any ways please review *gets down on knees* Pleassse! Puleasssssssssssse! Also be gentle. This is my first fic ever! Well anyway here is my story. Hope you like it!

In the girls dorm room:

Dear Diary,

Why can't he see that I like him? I've loved him since our first year with is messy black hair and piercing green eyes. Can't he see the truth? I love him more then life itself. Maybe this year Harry will realize this.

Love

Hermione

Meanwhile in the boys dorm room:

Dear Journal,

I love her more then anything. I wish I had the guts to tell her. She is so beautiful with her chestnut hair and her sparkle in her eye. I just wish I had the guts to tell her that I love her.

~ Harry

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room. Hermione was doing her Transfiguration homework and Harry and Ron were busy making up their deaths in the near future. At 10:00 they all headed up to their dorms. Hermione's pile of work was right next to Harry's work. As they both reached for their stuff their arms brushed sending shivers up their spines. Embarrassed Hermione hurried up the stairs grabbing her black diary.

In the girls dorm room:

Hermione was upset at herself and couldn't understand why she had run away. He was after all her friend. She pulled out her diary but in fact it wasn't hers it was Harry's Hermione realized. Suddenly she saw the last line" I just wish I had the guts to tell her."

She cried out silently thinking he loves someone else not me. He could never love me. 

Meanwhile in the guys' dorm, Harry was hanging out with Ron. Finally Ron got tired and went to bed around 11:00. Only then did Harry pull out his black journal. He began to write.

Dear Journal,

Today we brushed arms. Every touch, every look makes me shiver with delight. She is so beautiful. I love her, my Hermione. 

- Harry

A.N: Okay there it is. If you want me to continue let me know. Please review and no flames. Thanks. Bye


	2. The Diary part 2

****

The Diary Part 2

A.N/ Disclaimer:

Okay *takes a deep breath* 1. I don't own anything and 2. Sorry this took so long to get up. I have had sooooo many projects lately. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! It's driving me insane! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! * Recomposes her-self* I'm ok now. Sorry its just there are so many projects. Anyway here is my story hope you like it!

The next day Hermione hardly spoke to Harry. She was nice just really upset about what she had read the night before. Like always Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in the common room. Once again Hermione's stuff was next to Harry's. (Dejavu! Crazy isn't it! Sorry I have writer's block! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Anyway back to the story) Early on that evening Hermione went to bed. When she went to get her work she took her time and carefully selected a diary. She sincerely hoped the one she would grab would be her's. Finally she just grabbed one and raced up to her dorm.

When she reached her dorm she went straight to her bed and drew her curtains. When she opened the black diary she was thoroughly disappointed because she saw Harry's untidy scrawl. She then realized it was a different entry then the one she had seen last time. She flipped through the other pages and saw her own neat handwriting. Suddenly it hit her! Harry had written in her diary!!!!!!

Suddenly Hermione started laughing uncontrollably. She couldn't understand how he could be so blind. Hermione suddenly got very curious. She started to read what Harry had written. (It was after all her diary) When she came to the last line her face lit up. Hermione started to dance for joy and singing ", He loves me, he loves me."

In the Boy's Dorm:

Harry and Ron were just talking about random things when they heard a soft knock on the door. Harry went to answer it but when he opened the door there was no one there. Then he noticed a note lying on the floor. He picked it up and opened it. There were only four words on it. It read:

I LOVE YOU 

-HERMIONE

A.N: Well there it is! I hope you like it and please review! No flames! I'll put a next part up soon I hope! It might come a little slow because of my work load but I'll try to get it up! Thanks and review!


	3. the Diary part 3

The Diary Part 3

A.N and Disclaimer: Ok this is the last part and I don't own anything except this lovely little plot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know if that is anything to be proud of though! * * Ponders this for a while* * Oh well here is my story!!!!!!!!! Read and review!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Harry opened the note he started to shout! Ron came running towards him asking him what was wrong. "Nothing," Harry replied. " It's just that she loves me!!!!!!!!!"

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Hermione" replied Harry dreamily.

"Ohhhhhhhh" said Ron

The Next Day:

Everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast. When Hermione walked in the Great Hall was filled. She walked over to the Gryffindor table next to Harry. She gave a small smile and slid into her seat.

Everyone around her was talking about the upcoming Yule Ball. Even though there wasn't a TriWizard Tournament Dumbledore decided to still have a Yule Ball. Hermione couldn't believe it was already December.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Harry. He whispered in her ear," Meet me in the Trophy Room at 10 tonight. Bye." With that he left the Great Hall.

All through the day Hermione was in a daze. Finally she heard the clock strike ten. She silently made her way to the Trophy Room.

Harry paced around the Trophy Room anxiously waiting for her. He began to think," What if she doesn't come? What if it was just a joke?" Suddenly a soft sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry I'm here. Sorry I was late," said Hermione.

"Oh its ok," replied Harry.

"Um…, Hermione……, Um…," stammered Harry.

"Yes," Hermione replied helpfully.

"Oh what the heck. Hermi will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" asked Harry.

"Of course I will. I would love to go with you," replied Hermione.

A.N: Ok I lied that is not the last part. I am going to write about the Yule Ball because I want a lot of romance and if you don't like it like that too bad! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because I have that power!!!!! Also if you won't review * * sees a spider on the wall and pulls out her wand* * AVADA KEDAVRA * * Blows smoke off wand* * So review!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buh bye!!!!!!!!


	4. The Diary part 4

The Diary part 4

A.N and Disclaimer: ok here is the final part for sure! I know the rating is a little high but you will see why. I wanted romance so here it is! If you don't like it like that too bad! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Anyway read and review! Please no flames this does contain some serious make- out scenes so if you don't want to read that, then don't read this! This isn't important to the story line so if you don't want to read it then don't ok! No flames because it is your choice to read the story! Buh bye! And I own nothing!

The Diary part 4

As the Yule Ball approached Hermione and Harry were inseparable. They were seen together every minute. (Every minute every hour, I just can't get you out of my mind! **Ashley sings** ** readers glare because of the interruption** Umm sorry, the last line reminded me of a song from 2gether! Anyway back to the story!) They held hands in the halls, sat next to each other in every class (Very close of course), and kissed every time they had a minute. Their first kiss was a short and sweet kiss in the common room late at night.

On the night of the Yule Ball Hermione got ready four hours ahead of time. The students were allowed to wear muggle clothing or dress robes. Hermione opted for muggle clothing. Hermione went with a shimmering white backless, spaghetti strap dress. It also had two slits up to her thighs. She had curled her and clipped into a half up half down. The curls framed her face angelically. 

She met Harry in the common room. He was wearing regular muggle clothing but to Hermione he looked incredibly cute. He handed her a bouquet of light pink roses and greeted her with a soft sweet kiss. 

Ron was going to the dance with Lavender. All four of them walked down to the Great Hall together. The Great Hall was adorned to look like a snow globe. There was glitter every where and some was even falling from the ceiling like snow. Hogwarts had also gotten a DJ for the dance. The DJ played all the recent hits.

Harry and Hermione danced for hours. Later on that evening they decided to go for a walk. They walked until they reached the lake. Together they sat on a tiny bench. They gazed at the stars and then Harry kissed her. They moved a little closer. Hermione opened her mouth a little wider and let Harry explore her mouth a little bit. Hermione then let her tongue explore Harry's mouth a little more. Everything was perfect.

Harry kissed her neck and then he slid his mouth a little lower. They kissed intently and only paused to breathe. Harry's shirt came off and they were on the grass. Harry's tongue was once again exploring Hermione's mouth. This lasted long into the night and when the clock struck two they decided to go back in. Harry slipped on his shirt and Hermione zipped her dress back up. They kissed each other one last time and whispered I love you. With that they went back inside.

A.N: ok there it is! Remember NO FLAMES! It was your choice to read the story and if you didn't like it well I don't care! It is rated pg13 because they don't have sex! They only make-out! Other then that read and review! Thanks! Buh Bye!


End file.
